Introduce A Little Anarchy
by HarliJ
Summary: An alternate story of how the Joker and Harley Quinn met in Arkham Asylum, and how their dark pasts challenge the future of their relationship. Harley must change herself for the Joker, but will all the mind games, money, power and J's big secret be more than she can handle? Rated T for language and mature themes, please read and review for more chapters! xx
1. Thank me later

"Twenty-six"

"Twenty- seven"

"Twenty-eight"

"Twenty-nine"

"Thirty!" I screeched, clapping my hands at the thirtieth time I had paced around my cell block. It was the only form of exercise I could get in this shit hole and every lap was a tiny success to me. I missed the outside world so much and being inside this place had made me long for the earthy smell left after rainfall, the sound of chirping birds and general elements of freedom that i had taken for granted only weeks ago.

If you're wondering why i am no longer subjected to the outside world its because I am a certified. fucking. psychopath.

But that's just up to opinion, isn't it? I don't quite remember exactly how I got into Arkham Asylum but since I'm in here and I haven't spoken to another person in a while, I'm supposing I must have done something bad. Really, really bad.

My memory is equally as disappointing because it can't recall a single event or hint of a life before I ended up here. Of course, they're key parts, like my name is Harleen Quinzel and i'm a 20- something year old girl who is now locked up in a mental institution.

Seems kinda weird, doesn't it? If I think about it, I come to the conclusion that I was definitely the teacher's pet type. You know, a privileged lifestyle, loving family, bright future blah blah blah?

But, for some godforsaken reason, I had ended up in a fucking mental institution! No matter how hard I try, how hard I think back to my life before the Asylum, my stubborn mind prevents me from remembering, which makes me seriously question what the hell I did.

The only thing I knew was that it's been about 3 weeks maybe, maybe a little more since I was wheeled down the halls into the Asylum. It always came to me in a dream...

 _I woke up in a wheelchair with my feet strapped and my wrists tied to the sides of the chair, digging into my veins making my hands throb purple. My head was in a restraint too with a buckle around my chin and forehead preventing me from moving in any direction_

 _'Whe-where am I" I slurred, my vision making the room look like a merry-go-round. The hallways were dim-lit, almost completely dark but with a slightly blue and green tinge making the atmosphere appear ill, churning my stomach like a dishwasher. The scent was almost clinical if it wasn't for the bitter aroma of sweat that melted into my pores and tasted bitter on my lips._

 _The clicking of heels on the floor and a slight giggle echoing behind me had snapped back my attention,_

 _"What's going on, answer me!" I screeched again, before aggressively shaking my hips and lunging forward and backwards, swaying my wheelchair into a discourse._

 _I heard a few murmurs around me as the wheelchair suddenly stammered to a halt and a man began circling around the wheelchair, his fingertips brushing my exposed shoulders as he walked._

 _"We are just introducing a little anarchy sweets," he snarled into my ear sending shudders up my spine and causing goose bumps to form on my skin._

 _I chose not to answer but squeal and throw my body around in contorted movements attempting to break free._

 _"Oh pretty pretty pretty you don't want to be doing that," he turned to face me, his nose inches from mine as he squatted on his haunches to look intimately into my eyes. He pulled down the blue surgical mask and gave a light snicker, his breath minty on my tongue as I hauled my head slightly back to speculate the man who was silently glaring at me with warm chocolate eyes._

 _Even in the dark, he was undoubtedly the most beautiful yet most unusual man I had ever seen. What struck me the most was his pristine white complexion complementing his angular structure and high cheekbones with slightly green, scraggly hair sticking attentively to his face. His lips were carved into an elongated smile, his lips so red they appeared to be lightly smudged with lipstick. He smelt minty and of expensive cologne, drawing my in even closer to him._

 _I had to admit at first he scared me a little. But what scared me more was that I didn't want to turn away in fear, but to touch him out of pure interest and desire._

 _"Well, that depends, whatcha gonna do about it Mister…" my eyes fluttering down to his name badge reading 'Joker,' "J?" I pouted my lips out at him, unsure if I was being intimidating or juvenile._

 _"I'm going to treat you to something real nice sweets…thank me later" he said in a velvety tongue, before grabbing my arm aggressively and digging his nails into my pale flesh. He pulled out a thin and small needle filled with purple liquid from his chest pocket and dangled in front of my face before bopping it on my nose. He traced it from my nose, down my lips and along my neck, slightly scraping my skin as he reached my swollen forearm._

 _"See you soon" he swooned, kissing my skin before inserting the needle as a sudden alarm erupted in the halls, blaring red flashing lights around us._

 _I shot him my best attempts of a smile in the last efforts of intimidation before my vision began to blur back out. His stretched out smile the last thing I saw, and a whirlwind of laughter and cackles swarming around me, filling my ears in a chilling yet mesmerising way…_

* * *

 **Hey guys! Let me know what you think of my introduction to Harley in Arkham! Currently a little confusing but i will be uploading new chapters depending on reviews and levels of popularity! Please, please, please review and give me your thoughts! Greatly appreicated xoxo**


	2. Giggles

Why could I not stop thinking about him? With my empty mind, I should be trying to figure out my life before Arkham, but I felt like nothing else mattered to me anymore, apart from J. he was the only other person in my life and he committed to occupying my mind with his smile and his warm…deep…beautiful eyes. _Stop it Harleen!_

On the other hand, he did give me an injection that made me pass out, and he appeared to be the one leading me toward the cell, so maybe he wasn't as charming and thoughtful as I had made him out to be.

I needed to hear more from him, see more, and taste more of whom he really was. My forearm still burns from where his lips touched my bare skin, filling it with warmth and making my heart flutter with butterflies whenever I trace my fingertips over the pale flesh.

I leant against the faded yellow walls and shut my eyes, biting my lip and thinking of his crude laughter and its ability to enchant me. It was at that moment that I could almost feel like he was laughing in the distance

"haha haha ha" it bubbled up in light giggles. I pressed both my palms to my ears, wondering if I really was insane and the voices were only coming from my head.

"ahh hahahaha haaaaaaa" the sound had gotten closer and the laughter was less consistent in more ragged outburst. I rose to my knees and then to my feet, clambering toward the cell door, pushing my ear against the thick walls trying to lap up the sounds of his laughter like a giddy school girl.

"Mister J!" I screamed, hoping he would hear me and come find me in my cell. I could hear heavy footsteps walking toward the door as my smile widened in hope he was coming for me, forgetting all about him being the one to bring me here.

Suddenly the door flung open, knocking me backwards and hitting me hard in my right temple. Two men in heavily armoured suits walked towards me as I got onto my knees with my hands up.

"Shut up, psycho" one of them said, grabbing the end of his machine gun and slamming it back into my throbbing temple, leaving me once again blurring in and out of consciousness...

A few hours later I opened my weary eyes to see a mass of floating dust lingering in the air, as i gazed at the flittering movements of the minute, white specks. The cracks in the door let loose the harsh clinical light that seeped into the small cell as I suddenly realised I was on the cold, hard floor, curled up in a small ball.

A bottle of water and some crackers were left at my feet as I rose with my hand to my temple, as i thankfully remembered the sound of J laughing, filling my chest with butterflies.

I gradually rose to my tippy toes, slightly concerned by my throbbing head and spinning room, and attempted to peer out of the cracks in the high wall, gaining a brief glimpse into the outside corridor.

Although there were no obvious cameras in my cell I had began to wonder about outside, making me miss the feeling of wind blowing my long blonde hair and sunshine kissing my pale skin.

I knew I had to make a plan; I had to get out of my cell and scope out the area in the Asylum to figure out how to both get to J and get the hell out of here and figure out what happened.

So I figured the only logical explanation was to make a scene and make them come to me. So, I started banging on the doors, making the sound of creaking metal echo around the hallways aggressively as my fists pounded the four walls.

"Can someone please help me? I've been stuck in this room way too long and I think I'm getting sick. Someone, please take me outside for some fresh air!" I screamed, before starting to moan as I slid down the door and onto the floor, clutching my knees close to my chest.

After about ten minutes of continuous whining and whimpering someone finally came to my door, there footsteps making me further exaggerate myself by clutching my stomach and rolling around the floor like an upset child.

A youngish guard opened my door and stepped into the cell, standing over me like a skyline. His shadow cascaded over me as I looked up to him, fake tears in my eyes. I rolled over onto my knees and pleadingly looked up at him with a slight pout wondering if I could charm my way out of here.

"Hey…y-you don't think you could help me out could you?" I said tracing my fingers along his shining polished shoes in evocative circles, batting my eyelids up to his deep, navy eyes, playing the helpless little girl. I had to admit, he was pretty cute.

Not being any older than 25 his young eyes looked down at me, almost fearful as he furrowed his brow and breathed heavily, making his strong stance rise and fall subtly.

"Look darlin, you aren't suppose to leave here for at least another month." He stated, opening his rosy lips and showing off oyster white teeth that complimented his warm brown hair slicked back behind his ears.

"What's your name?" I said ignoring his previous statement but rather focusing on the term 'darlin'. I used this as a way in as my finger began tracing up from his feet up his leg toward his inner thigh seductively before he snatched my hand aggressively making my hand throb.

"Look I just want to go outside, why don't you come out and play with meeee?" I whined, feeling the sting of his rejection that was such an unfamiliar concept to me. I pushed on, standing up to meet his eyes so I was only inches from his chest, walking my fingers up the side of his bicep swaying my hips from side to side.

"No one wants to play with you sweetie," he said, not breaking my eye contact.

"What, you scared of little old me?" I growled into his ears hoping he would fall into the trap. C _ome on Harleen, nearly there!_

"Of course not!" he snapped, suddenly defending himself as his fragile masculinity became compromised. I let out a small giggle, knowing I would get eventually get my own way.

"I didn't think so" I swooned. "But look, I need a friend in here, being so alone all of the time gets me really, really bored" I rolled my eyes and pirouetted on my heels with ease, making the statement more believable. Not that it was hard considering sitting in this cell, staring at the walls and pacing back and forth weren't really my favourite things to do.

"I'm sure we can sort something out," he said, his tone softening at the thought of being my friend as face-lift up into a smile. "But consider you owe me one"

"How can I owe you one without knowing your name?" I knew getting personal to someone I could end up hurting was a bitchy move. But when I thought about breaking free from this place and getting to see J and figuring out how I could get back to my old life, it would all be worth it.

"Hayden" he said, pushing his hand out toward me as I wrapped my fingers around his. _He is just collateral damage; don't get wrapped up in someone so disposable!_

I patted myself on the back knowing that the flirty little session with Hayden was enough to win me a chance outside.

He quickly left before returning to get two more security guards who weren't nearly as nice to me as they aggressively slammed me up against the wall as I threw up my hands in surrender.

"I'm cooperating!" I screeched as they pushed up my hands further, digging their nails into my skin. They clasped my hands pushing around glistening silver handcuffs and sternly looked into my eyes

"But hey, at least I know you like it rough" I winked at one of the guards before shooting Hayden a look. A smile creeping up on his face, I giggled at my remark, making everyone in the room shuffle uncomfortably at my new found confidence. But i figured without that, there was no chance of me ever getting out of here.

"Don't even think about trying something, psycho" one of the guards gruffly stated as the nickname 'psycho' suddenly made me remember him to be the guy who slammed his gun into my temple. _Prick._

"Who me? Never!" I laughed, shrugging my shoulders as I skipped gleefully out of cell doors, appearing to be oblivious to my surroundings I took in every single inch of the hallway, particularly the long, dark hallway leading into a secluded part of the building.

 _"J…" I giggled at the thought._

* * *

 **Hey guys remember to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! lotsa lov xx**


	3. Pressure

The plan had thus far, gone accordingly, and I had completely scoped out the Asylum and its exit routes. It was a bit difficult trying to figure this out, whilst appearing non-suspicious in front of the guards, whilst trying to remember the way to get there.

But I had the memory of an elephant and there was nothing that would stand in the way of getting out of this hellhole. A little voice whispering " _with J of course."_

I had to admit that getting out of the cell during the Asylum grand tour and being able to walk outside was really nice. Even though it did only last for 10 minutes I got to skip around the halls and momentarily feel the breeze chafe my exposed skin, feeling my first glimpse of freedom in weeks. It had made me crave the idea of escape, motivating me to push forward the plan to tonight, in pure desire and longing.

But now, sitting back in my cell once again, I wait. I wait for the guards to stop snooping around as much and for their shifts to become less regular towards nightfall.

That usually means that there would only be one or two guard's patrolling around this wing of the asylum, allowing just enough adequate time, between their patrols, for me to run out, speak to J and then escape before they would return to this wing and notice.

But this 'easy, breezy plan' was later demolished when I realised I still had to get to J, and that was much harder than assumed.

When I left with the guards I had noticed that the cell doors had a rather substantial locking system to them and busting out J would be proven to be much more difficult than simply picking a lock. But no bother, I'm sure my good friend Hayden could help me out, with some good old female persuasion.

"Haaaaayden!" I sang out into the cracks of the cell door, allowing my voice to bounce off and around the empty halls. Knowing it was late enough for minimal patrols I had to bank on Hayden bumming around my section of the Asylum, but to my luck, he was.

Moments later he came up to my door, I could feel his breath on my ear as he moved closer, probably craving my touch. _Typical man._

"Hey Harleen, what's up?" he stated rather casually and almost a bounce in his words, as though he was talking to an old friend or a family member. Not a psychopath.

But on the other hand, this nonchalant tone meant I was in the clear and no one in the Asylum had suspected anything radical to happen, making me feel slightly more confident in the plan proceeding without a hitch. Then again, even if something were to happen, what did I have to lose? It's not like I could remember any part of my life before Arkham, and without J, I never would.

"Not much, wanna come in and have a chat?" I giggled, snapping my attention back to the lingering Hayden, shuffling my feet trying to look relaxed in hope he would take the bait and get inside the cell without any cameras or guards noticing anything of suspicion.

"I'm about to go on a break, so only 5 minutes," Hayden said, his voice becoming muffled by the sound of keys shaking and shackling against the door.

I gritted my teeth in irritation, praying it wasn't making as much noise as I thought, and no one else could hear Hayden struggling to find the correct key. I became uneasy knowing that the plan to escape wouldn't be a walk in the park and that if anything went tits-up, the consequences would be incomprehensible.

Finally, when Hayden started to successfully find the key, I stepped back from the door as he started to shuffle in.

It all happened within a matter of seconds as I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, throwing him into the furthest wall of the cell. Whilst I was doing this clumsy manoeuvre I managed to slip underneath his arm and into the outside side of the cell with the keys still in the door. _YES!_

I took a moment to excitedly punch the air and silently thank God for my small and agile frame that had finally proved itself worthy of achieving something.

"Harleen? Wha-what are you doing?!" Hayden slowly started to stammer, realising what I was doing as I anxiously locked the doors with his keys, fumbling my fingers over the place.

"Shhhhh, please I'm sorry but I had to do this" I whispered, placing my palm on the cell cracks feelingly slightly guilty for using Hayden as a means to an end. I pushed the thought from my mind as I began rushing away, the keys quietly jingling at my side as I started to run toward the dark hallway that led into a secular Arkham wing, where I suspected J would be.

I started sprinting when I heard some shouts, knowing that Hayden must have alerted someone and I was running out of time. My feet slipped across the ground as I steadied myself leading up to a big metal door at the end of a long corridor with a light eerily flickering on and off.

Butterflies had well and truly burst in my chest and I could feel my heart in my throat, beating erratically, not even knowing if J was in this cell at all. I had to hold onto hope, so I held my breath and began shuffling the keys around in the pit of my palm, searching for the same mercury coloured key that Hayden used to get into my cell.

Before I removed the space between the Joker, and me, I almost felt as though I had to fix up my scrubs, tousle my hair and pull down my collar like a schoolgirl approaching a crush.

I ran my hand through my blonde waves and pushed the key into the stubborn lock, turning slowly until I could hear the latch click, knowing I could easily push open the door and reveal the truth

A part of me wanted to live in this moment of uncertainty, as I subconsciously adored the thrill that gnawed away at my chest and the subtle adrenaline pulsating through my veins.

It was make or break.

Fight or flight.

 _Now or never._

* * *

 **Wanna know what Harley does next? Let me know and give me your thoughts and opinions! Ty lovlies xxx**


	4. Impressions

**Introduction to the different sides to Harley and the Joker! I hope you enjoy xxxx**

* * *

I pushed the heavy door inwardly, as I peeked my head into the dark cell, my chest throbbing in anxiety not knowing how this could pan out. The cell smelt of damp moss and urine making me throw a hand to my nose in instant retaliation.

The space was much smaller than my cell and it made me empathise for the Joker and what he was going through.

Similarly, it made me wonder why he was the one to be leading me toward the Asylum in the first place because he obviously didn't work here, but if he was sat in a very isolated cell he must have done something even worse than me, to earn his place.

As I let the door slowly squeak behind me, I let out a deep breath when I saw the same man who had led me in here, sitting cross-legged with his head hung low, letting his green hair fall forward past his eyes.

I was transfixed on how he looked, almost like he was in the naughty corner at school. He looked much less powerful than he did when I first saw him, almost more vulnerable, exposed even. He didn't lift up his head to acknowledge me and if it wasn't for his rise and fall of the shoulders, one could assume he was dead.

I entered the room cautiously tip-toeing towards J as though I was walking around broken glass. As I got inches from him my heart sank, noticing that his hands were chained to the wall in shackles.

I gasped noticing his wrists, cut and bloodied from the rusted metal grinding its way through his flesh, breaking the skin and infecting it. I drew my hands out toward them to graze his touch but before I could do so, his head aggressively snapped up.

It was his eyes that caught me again, his light eyeliner, melting me like butter. His skin, as pale as ever, looked solemn and tired and his lips were cracked and blistered.

It was now that I more closely observed and analysed his variation of tattoos that covered parts of his body. I bit my lip thinking about how incredibly hot he looked right now, although he had this whole dishevelled look, his grey scrubs added to the 'bad boy' appearance.

"What the fuck, do you think you're doing?" He snarled through pristine white teeth, catching me off guard as I noticed a singular silver tooth in replacement of one of his bottom left canines, complimenting his diamond stud sat in his right ear lobe.

"I- I" I stammered struggling to formulate a single word, making me fumble in front of him, appearing childish and amateur. The last possible impression I wanted him to have of me.

"Spit it out would you!" he screamed into my face, blaring his voice making me retract myself from his body and stumble backwards away.

"I'm trying to get you out of here" I squeaked out with a small, almost incomprehensible whisper. I was overwhelmed by the feelings of embarrassment and being ashamed at my attempts to bust out like a 'bad ass.'

The Joker had made me feel as small and as insignificant as an ant, his eye contact stripping me, whilst also hungrily devouring me.

This was not at all what I had planned, as I gritted my teeth it made me regret and loathe the butterflies that fluttered in my chest whenever I looked at him.

The sound of heavy boots suddenly filled my ears through the slight crack in the ajar door.

I was filled with fear of being caught and being put back into my cell. But J had kept his cool, bringing his knees up to his chest and then sticking out his hands for me to break free, a smile now plastered on his face he began chuckling at my fidgeting.

For a moment I didn't understand what he expected of me, my eyes nervously flitting from J to his cut up wrists, bound by the shackles. The light jingling of keys snapped me back to my sense as I grabbed them, rushing back over to sit at J's feet, frantically searching through the different types of keys.

I began to panic, first attempting the same mercury key, but with no use. I tried not to look up to J's eyes, as I knew his patience had begun wearing dangerously thin. I didn't want him to yell at me but I knew he was disappointed in me and I couldn't help but want to run out of there and leave him for dead.

"Mister J, there's at least a hundred keys I- I don't know which it could be!" I screeched, a singular tear slipping from the corner of my eye as the man's fists began to clench and tremble in aggravation.

I was still shocked from his earlier outburst and I had begun to crack under the pressure as more shouting voices from outside filled the small cell. My imperative confidence with Hayden and the other guards was now completely discarded.

"You useless bitch just pick one!" the Joker seethed, the noise now getting louder and it was my last chance. I grabbed the smallest, rusty red key and held it in front of my eyes, making it glisten underneath the singular fluorescent light fixture.

I grabbed the end of it and held my breath as I attempted to push the stubborn key into the shackles. At first, it didn't budge but I grew impatient and aggressively slammed it into the lock, clicking into place and making shackles fall to the floor.

I stood transfixed on the fact that the key had actually worked. _It actually fucking worked!_

My mouth was hung open wide as the Joker erupted into a fit of laughter, throwing his head back and rolling around the entire floor.I let loose a small smile and a brief chuckle before getting up.

Although still in shock, we needed to get out, so I began rushing back to the cell door, looking through the crack to see if anyone was outside. I had to admit I was fairly quick with getting J out, despite the small hiccups that had gotten in the way we had only been a couple of minutes in here.

"Come on!" I said through bared teeth, not wanting to add any more noise to the bubbling cackles coming from J, who still was immaturely flailing on the cold, hard ground.

I was the one to now grow impatient and I could feel the rage boiling inside my blood, angered both by the complete disrespect J had right now, as well as his lack of gratitude for me getting him out!

"Stop joking around!" I snapped, not wanting my plan to go to waste on the account of some clown who couldn't control himself.

His laughter suddenly stopped as he rose to his feet, brushing down his scrubs. The atmosphere grew thick with tension and I instantly knew that I pissed him off. But he simply brushed past me through the cell doors and into the hallway casually. _This didn't feel right. Did I just get off that easy? Maybe he is a nice guy after a-_

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" he screamed! He only had gotten a few feet in front of me before interrupting my train of thought by grabbing my throat and pushing me up against the brick wall, my head slamming into the concrete with a powerful blow.

A small trickle of blood dripped down the back of my head, as my eyes grew wide with every tense of his fingers on my oesophagus. My breathing was beyond shallow and my body grew heavy and limp, dark spots freckling my vision.A headache swallowed me up as the deep pain behind my eyes applied extreme pressure onto the bridge of my nose making it reciprocate the gash in the back of my head, and drip with blood.

All the time J just staring at me.

He licked his lips, looking as though he was contemplating finishing me off right here and now. He must have reconsidered his current escape plan, knowing he needed me as he released his grip and carefully placed a piece of blonde hair behind my ear.

"Don't you dare ever try and tell me what the fuck I can and can't joke about. You know, I actually take my jokes rather seriously and frankly, I find this whole situation. Absolutely. Hilarious," he spat at me. Although his voice was now lower, it still shook with the same anger and ferocity from only moments ago.

His warning went straight through me as the sound of an upcoming guard from only around the corner made J attentively signal me to stay where I was with the rise of a palm.

He mirrored me and placed his back against the brick wall, waiting for the guard to turn the corner and as he did so, J struck him hard in the nose with his elbow, making the guard fall to the floor.

The Joker continued walking past him, briefly stopping to pick up the man's loaded handgun in his holster. I, still in shock, rushed over the man's limp body with both my hands to my mouth to stop me squealing at the sight of his bashed up, mangled nose. _Hayden._

I lifted my eyes up from his face as tears began pooling up in my eyes. I wasn't strong enough for this and I did not have the stomach for that at all.

I had seen the true side to J, one that I never saw before and it made me repulse being around him but also drawn to the muscles that bulged underneath his scrubs and his agile, sensual movements.

For now, I didn't want to say another word to the Joker because of the blind rage that I currently had toward him for almost killing me. I moved my hands from my lips, trailing down toward my thin and throbbing throat that was bubbling with purple bruises, wincing at my own light touch.

The same scenario with J and the rest of the Asylum guards played out as he, single-handed, shot every single approaching guard that stood in our way. I felt beyond useless watching him manoeuvre around the bullets as I attentively skipped behind him watching him be the trailblazer.

It made me shudder as we silently slipped through the final wing of the Asylum. It was extremely cold and completely empty, as the sound of psychotic prisoners bashing against their cells and screaming out pleads for help echoed through the hallway. It was super fucking creepy, like something out of a horror movie.

I became so wrapped up in their voices and the whispering inside my own head that I didn't even realise that we were at the opening gates of the Asylum.

The sound of an ear bursting shot broke my attention from the gates back to J who had just taken out the receptionist who was attempting to hide behind her desk.

"She was always useless" J said, shrugging his shoulders as I giggled, slightly happy at the sight of J killing the pretty young girl in the tiny dress as her body splayed across the floor in a pool of crimson.

It may have been my imagination but as the Joker and I stepped out of the gate of the Asylum into the night sky, I couldn't help but look up at the moon on my right-hand side.

At that moment it was as if the Joker had been looking at me, his head snapping back in front of him as if nothing had happened.

But I had seen it.

Oh had I seen it.


	5. Harlequin

**Here's chapter 5 my dudes, enjoy and let me know whatcha think! xxx**

* * *

 **JOKER POV**

 _Shit. Did she just see me staring?_

Wait a second, why the fuck do I care anyway? I'm the fucking King of Gotham city, why do I care about some stupid girl looking at me?

Oh, how it made my blood boil, my skin itch and my limbs shudder with the feeling of her closeness, her warm temperature radiating off her milky skin and invading my personal space. It made me sick.

I mean honestly, who does this little bitch think she is. I put her in here for good! I mean I strolled her into her damn cell myself, and I never had any intentions of her ever getting out again, least of all her getting me out!

This is the biggest load of shit I have ever heard, I mean look at her! Five foot 6 blonde, ditzy, weird Brooklyn accent? Hardly seems like the type to be busting out of mental institutions.

Never the less she did help me out, not that I would ever admit that to her in a million fucking years. Although there was one thing that did manage to catch my eye, and it was the fact she had a bit of flare in the way she spoke to me. No one ever spoke to the Joker like that and I let her off with a small warning, didn't even break any bones!

I lightly chuckled at the thought of squeezing the life out of her, watching the blood drain from her face. In that moment I almost regret sparing her insignificant life, knowing that anyone else that crossed me like that would have been eaten for breakfast. Indeed I was hungry as well, being in that Asylum, deprived of freedom, really can get you craving for a good old homicidal spree.

Then again, maybe I will kill her. I don't intend on her sticking around for that long and given her current 'condition', I don't need any extra baggage, particularly after recent events.

Walking out of the Asylum, I made the conclusion that she would be a liability who would snoop around, ask too many questions and get all involved. I definitely didn't want to get involved with this one. She's got trouble written all over her pretty little face.

But, then again, couldn't that make her the perfect punch line in a good joke?

 **HARLEY POV**

My skin chilled from the cool night air, pricking up goose bumps on my arms as the wind howled into my ears and bats tainted the sky like black, leathery polka dots.

We had only walked a few metres from the Asylum before I realised that there was a rather large figure silhouetted in the dark night, patiently waiting at the end of the long drive. My eyes nervously flickered over to the Joker who casually walked towards the person, seemingly lost in thought.

I sunk behind the Joker allowing him to take the lead, knowing perfectly well what he was capable of doing or inflicting on others as I anxiously noticed his fingers intertwine around the grip panel of the hand gun, resting on his left hipbone.

My mouth dropped open as we approached the figure that moonlight illuminated, revealing it to be the guard who had nicknamed me 'psycho' in the Asylum. I was ready to pounce, my mind fogging up with plans of beating the shit out of him in revenge. I was about to step forward when the Joker shouldered past me.

"Kevin! Oh, Kez its so good to see you!" he exclaimed, excitedly throwing his hands up in the air, the handgun following his every movement.

"I was wondering when I was next going to hear from you! You know it's been a while, I had started to think you forgot about me?" J had now gotten inches from his chest, his faultless teeth bearing like an animal, about to feast on its prey.

"Uh, sorry boss- been real shifty around the Asylum lately. Didn't want anyone getting suspicious," Kevin spluttered out, stammering on his words in fear of making the wrong move.

"Listen, I'm an understanding guy, you know that don't you Kez! Its okay, I'm out now and that's all that matters!" J spoke confidently, spinning on his heel away from Kevin; he started to make a beeline for me, his eyes now aggressively locked onto mine.

He stopped. His arm reached up and pulled the handgun, letting it slide between his fingers and manipulating it to spin in his hand. J suddenly grabbed it and knocked it on the side of my temple, exactly where Kevin had hit me.

"Except Kez, it's not okay. Because whilst you were sipping at your coffee and stuffing your face with doughnuts all day, I was rotting away in a cell, right under your nose! What makes this just that bit sweeter is that this young lady- what's your name?" J snapped at me, tapping the gun on my skin making me completely forget how to form a sentence.

"Uh- Harleen Quinzel" I swallowed; glad I managed to croak out a few words that would hopefully suffice.

"Harleeeeeeeen Quinzel! He erupted in a laugher. "You know sweets if you re-arranged that you could be a little Harlequin. Now that's funny." J chuckled as he pushed his hand through his luminous green hair, slicking it back and licking his lips. _Never heard that one before._

"Anyway- miss _Harley_ here had the audacity to break me out. A little girl over my own trusted and loyal first man, you must have been distracted?" J snarled as I tried to ignore the new name he had branded me, and focus on his footsteps as he began pacing around me, just like the first time I met him.

"Boss, I-I" Kevin stammered holding up his hands.

"And you know perfectly well how I feel about distractions" J stopped dead straight in front of me as he slid the gun from my temple, tracing along my cheekbone, right up between my eyes.

I let lose a small gasp, wondering if he had changed his mind and he did want to kill me, even after all I did. A million ideas swarmed my mind as I began to accept that I would never know the life I had before the Asylum, I would never know who the real Harleen was, or could be.

J's fingers flicked off the safety latch as my breathing rapidly increased and I shut my eyes. Ready for his finger to close the deal, I furrowed my brows in anticipation as the shot rang off.

It took me a few seconds to realise there was no point of impact. I aggressively ran my hands over my body, searching for any prevalent gun wounds. Realising J had done no harm; I traced my eyes along J's arm, over the barrel of the gun, toward Kevin.

Kevin's face was hung low, as his knees gave way and he fell to the ground, a crimson lake swallowing up his white uniform. It seeped into the gravel and tarnished the surrounding grass, enveloping it in burgundy.

I let out a deep breath, not noticing my burning lungs from still holding it in. Before I could even realise what I was doing, my arm rose up and balled up in a fist as I aimed straight for the Joker's perfectly formed nose.

Before I made any contact the Joker had gripped onto my wrist, centimetres from his face. He twisted my arm up making me cry out in pain as he forced my body to turn around, my back now pushed against his chest with my arm mangled up behind me.

"Don't push your luck, _Harley_ , I told you that you would thank me later and I think I deserve a thank you " his velvety voice enveloped my ears as he lessened his strong grip.

I retracted, pushing myself away from him. Still in shock from witnessing so many people die in such a short space of time, I wondered to myself why I still didn't fear the Joker, no matter his violent and aggressive tendencies.

"I think I deserve some answers," I demanded with a stern face rubbing my wrist. I took a few steps further back from him, cautiously watching any sudden movements that may spring from him, or the gun still present in his hand.

"You think you deserve something, you deserve absolutely nothing from me. You should be kissing the ground I walk on for sparing you like that!"

"Sparing me? I'm the one who got you out of this hell hole!" I spat back, my fingers sharply pointing to the Asylum as the Joker crept forward.

"Don't flatter yourself darling. I think you need to remember whom you are talking to!" he delivered a hash slap across the side of my cheek, burning my skin and making my lip burst into a trickle of blood.

"Remember! Ha, now that's a fucking joke considering I can't remember a fucking thing!" I clutched at my face as I spat blood into the grass below me, not looking back up to the Joker in fear he would see how much that had hurt both physically and emotionally.

The Joker paused, taking a moment to recollect himself as his fingers dragged through his hair and he straightened out his grey scrubs collar. He crouched down to where I was on the ground letting lose a small growl.

He placed his palm on my face, catching me completely off-guard with his warm touch and welcoming brown eyes that made me instantly forgive him. J almost looked apologetic, his features relaxing as he analysed every inch of my face and all the damage he had done to me.

I felt exhausted, the back of my head still throbbing from the previous outburst within Arkham, making me feel limp and heavy on the ground. All I wanted was to go somewhere far, far away from all of this madness, so I looked up at J through the salty tears that were caught up in my dark, long lashes.

"Come on" he whispered, placing his hand on the wrist he hadn't hurt, gently pulling me up as we stepped over Kevin's dead body and toward a lone car.

Goose bumps still tarnished my skin and a slight smile appeared on my bruised face as the Joker led me through the cool night air, looking guilty.

Looking like he had a secret…


	6. Hideout

**Sorry for the long wait, but not to worry I haven't given up on you! Chapter 6…**

* * *

We had been driving for a while in this old Honda civic in the early hours of the morning, as I attempted to prevail from slipping into a slumber.

My head was placed comfortably against the back of the car seat, as I quietly watched Mister J change gears and speed through the red lights in Gotham city, wondering if the rules had ever applied to him.

Before I knew what was happening I realised that we had passed the Reservoir in the centre of the city, circling Wayne Tower before heading back up toward the Narrows in Old Gotham. We stopped outside Sprang River as J silently got up in the car.

"Why are we driving in circles?" I asked curiously, unbuckling my seat belt sleepily and stepping out of the car into the light of the full moon.

"Sweets, you and I are going to be on the front page tomorrow, so I thought it best if we stole a car, you know, make them think we were goin some place far. If they find it next to the River, it makes it look like we escaped on a boat, blah blah blah. Give us the best chance of not getting caught and throws the police in several tangents." J said, rubbing his hands through his hair and chuckling at how intelligent his plan actually was.

"Oh," I stumbled out, making sense of what he had just told me.

"So where do we go from here?" I asked, trotting behind J like a lost puppy as he made for the bridge.

"We gotta walk a bit, make our way to an old hideout of mine. I'm short on cash at the moment, so we will be doin some small jobs and keeping on the down low until this all blows over." He replied, his voice getting muffled by the light breeze.

It suddenly occurred to me the fact he was including me in all his devious plans and I wasn't sure I wanted to be any more involved with this man.

Sure, I wanted him to tell me what happened to me, but did I really want to just follow him home and join him and his band of merry men? Especially after the last 12 hours I have spent with him, being beaten nearly half to death? _Oh hell no._

"So, I'm just supposed to follow you around, and do what you say?" I spat back, my voice growing louder the further away he got as I stopped in my tracks, crossing my arms over my chest like an upset child.

Suddenly J stopped too, turning on his heels to face me. "Well, considering you got us into this mess, yes actually I do expect you to do what I say because without me you wouldn't last a single second." His voice lingered on every single word, dragging the sentence out painfully slow as his eye contact devoured me.

I went to open my mouth, words already about to spill in a river of anger at how he doubted me and, once again, threw off the fact I had fucking saved him! But at the same time, he had a point; I had nowhere else to go.

J lifted his finger to my parted lips as if to shush me.

"But, I saw potential in you and because I spared you, you have to pay me back. You owe me, therefore I own you. I'm going to make you my new toy, my new Harley Quinn, and you are going to do exactly what I ask. Without. Hesitation. Got it?" I watched his eyes narrow and his brow furrow, knowing that J's patience was becoming absolute and another word out of me would provoke another hit.

I nodded in response, holding back words of a rage of not being able to argue my case, of not being able to ask him to tell me every last detail of the real Harleen Quinzel. I worried, because every second with the Joker, Harleen was slipping further and further away from my grip.

I put up and shut up, following him through the alleyways in avoidance of main roads and places with human occupation. We did look suspicious, skulking around in our grey scrubs, so it took even longer to reach the hideout.

At first sight, it looked like an old industrial building. On the outside, it had an old brick set and rusty windows that looked like they were about to shatter at the smallest hint of a breeze.

A chain locked the front doors, as J took a few steps back before throwing his right foot into the door, busting it open. A lone dog in the distance briefly barked at the sudden noise, as dust and pieces of the buildings foundations crumbled from the roof.

I looked over at J, speculating whether it was safe to go into the hideout or not. He simply shrugged his shoulders and walked inside, squinting his eyes before flicking on a switch that powered up several lights around the room.

I followed in after him, shutting the double doors behind me and investigating the contents of the hideout.

The place was segmented into three rooms. As soon as you stepped inside there was the bedroom, as a double size mattress lay on the wooden floorboards in black sheets. There was also a wooden coffee table in front of it with a grey rug underneath and a matching wooden antique wardrobe.

As J flopped onto the bed I wandered over to the next room, separated by a thin wall. It was the kitchen with wooden tops, a kettle, an old white fridge, few cupboards with tins of soups and vegetables and coffee packets splayed across the counter.

The bathroom was then across the small hall with similar features, the single bathtub catching my eye instantly as I scratched at my arms, desperately wanting to sink into the warm bubbly water and soak my bruises.

I wondered back into the bedroom; where J, now topless in black trackies, lay on the bed with his hands brushing through his hair.

"Um…Mister J…I was wondering if I could maybe take a bath?" I almost whispered, not wanting to disturb or aggravate him.

"Mmm" he grunted out as I let out a sigh of relief, almost skipping back toward the bathroom. "And when you're done, fix me up some food would you." He shouted at me as I exited the room.

"What did your last slave die of huh?" I muttered under my breath, smiling mischievously yet cautiously as I felt his gaze penetrate the back of my head.

Under my current circumstances, this was the best thing that had happened all day. After weeks of solitary confinement you would think I would resent more time alone. But as I sunk into the steaming water I was glad I had a moment alone, all to myself.

But as I put my head back against the bathtub, my hair fell around my shoulders and tipped into the bubbling water and I noticed a little thin scar on my shoulder that tarnished my porcelain complexion.

It made me think back to how I got it, back to my unknown past and all of my lost memories. I couldn't help the feelings that had followed, and the voluntary pressure against my chest that I couldn't quite place. Anxiety? Stress? Guilt?

I couldn't be sure. So instead, I averted my attention to the real pressure behind my head, where J left a light cut. The throbbing had subsided but I had to clean it just to be sure.

So I grabbed a black towel splayed across the white tiled floor and tipped it into the warm water. I pushed it against the back of my head, worrying about what Mr J would think if any of the blood were to stain the soft towels.

After a few more tabs and a complete submerge under the soothing water, I proceeded to get up, fretting over J and what food I would prepare for him.

That was until another thought slipped into my mind. Clothes. _Shit_

This meant I had to ask J for clothes and considering his short temper; I really didn't want to push him and find out what his real limits were.

But as I went to step outside the bathroom, there lay a neat pile of clothes in the doorway. There sat a long blue and purple flannelette t-shirt that I easily slipped on, the hem sitting halfway down my calf, like a little party dress.

It had the distinct smell of cologne lingering on it, making my heart jump and a slight smile appear on my refreshed and clean face.

I attempted to push the small, humane act of kindness from my thoughts as I boiled the kettle and set about looking through the contents within the kitchen. Knowing I had not much to work with I whipped up some canned spaghetti letters on two pieces of buttered toast.

Ugh how impressive. I wondered if J would let me maybe go shopping, grab some proper food for me to cook and make him. After all, real food had been a sparse luxury in Akrham, and I think I owed myself a few gourmet meals at least.

Holding the plate and a cup of coffee I padded over toward J who lay on the bed with his eyes closed. Just as I was about to speak to shot up rubbed his hands together playfully.

"That'll do Harley!" he said, grabbing the steaming mug and gulping it down like a glass of water.

I let out a slight sigh of relief as I watched him plunge into the food, relieved that he enjoyed what I had made him. I giggled at his animalistic and messy nature, as he now sat cross-legged like a small, playful child.

I had to admit, it was nice to feel needed and wanted again, even if it was by a psychotic clown-look-alike.

After I had washed and cleaned up after the Joker I proceeded back to the bedroom, knowing the early hours of dusk were surely on their way.

Feeling the tiredness of the eventful night, I hadn't noticed that my short rest on the edge of J's bed, turned into a sudden and deep slumber. Although I may have let my fatigue engulf me and swallow me up whole, I did manage to notice Mister J slip underneath the covers next to me.

His light breathing rhythmically mirroring mine


	7. Crave

**Hey fam! Here is chapter 7 that I smashed out tonight, sorry my posts have been so irregular lately I've been having a crazy busy week! But none the less I hope you enjoy this chapter as much I loved writing it and we are gradually building to the main plot line! xx**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of banging, my skin absolutely drenched in a layer of sweat as I was greeted with feelings of confusion and nausea.

For a moment I had completely forgotten where I was, questioning why I wasn't still imprisoned in my hellish cellblock back in Arkham.

But as I ran my fingernails through my hair and flipped on my side, the Joker, laying only inches away from me, brought me back to reality. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep, as the light purple veins showing atop his eyelids and his lips slightly parted made me feel even lighter headed.

I felt awkward at the unusual presence as well as the growing racket coming from doors. What if it's the cops? What if it's the guards from Arkham? _What if it's someone I know?_

I began to rise, but with J growing more fidgety with every muscle I moved, I opted to wake him up instead of facing this alone.

"Mister J?" I cooed into his ear, my breath lightly tickling his neck as his eyes wearily batted open.

"What do you want?" he snapped, yawing into the pillow with his warm brown eyes clamped shut, avoiding making any contact with mine.

"Someone's at the door," I spoke, as suddenly the Joker shot up and rushed toward the door, grabbing Hayden's pistol that resided on the coffee table on his way.

He moved in agile actions, swiftly making it toward the heavy door and unlocking the latch. J pulled at it slowly, peeking around the edges as I pulled my knees close to my chest and bit my lip in anticipation.

I then heard a mumble of words and a growl that snarled from J who aggressively flung the door open.

In the doorway stood three young men with their hands placed behind attentively behind them. Dressed in black from head to the toe I noticed peaking Joker cards sitting alertly in the pocket of their suit jackets.

They all briefly glanced over at me, as one man with particularly sharp features furrowed his eyebrows disapprovingly at the sight of a strange blonde, sitting only in a small flannelette shirt, on the Jokers bed.

J had noticed the waft of tension in the air as he sat onto the coffee table, blocking me from sight and playing with the handgun that had only hours ago, killed Kevin.

"What are you looking at boys? See something that tickles your fancy?" Joker said, erupting in disjointed chuckles as he did so.

"No, no of course not Sir!" they all proceeded to stumble out, shifting uncomfortably and making a point to avert all attention to anything but the mattress on the floor, or the intimidating glare of their boss.

"Oh don't get shy now, why don't you each introduce yourselves?" the Joker ensued, as the henchmen silently looked at the floor not wanting to take a step out of line.

"No? I'll do it for you then!" J shot up excitedly as he walked with a spring in his step up toward the henchmen and travelled behind them so they could each look me in the eye.

Stood from behind them, J tapped his handgun at the back of the first man head.

On my far left he was rather tall and whilst good looking, had certain puppy-like features about him. He seemed young, too young to be mixed up with the Joker and if you looked closely enough, you could notice his right hand anxiously clench whenever the gun bounced against his skull.

"This is Caden!" the Joker said, grabbing his stiff arm and awkwardly shaking it in attempts to make his hand wave toward me. He reminded me of Hayden, making me tear my gaze from his profound emerald eyes.

Thankfully the Joker didn't notice my uncomfortable approach to Caden and cheerily moved on to the next henchmen in line.

This one was a little shorter than Caden with a more stocky build. I had to admit, he had a rather a boring face with minimal expressions and piercing blue eyes. He was the one furrowing his brows and overall, made no lasting impression on me.

But the Joker enjoyed messing around with him as he grabbed his face from behind and twisted it up into a large, extravagant smile.

"Bane here's always a little bit too serious," the Joker winked at me, as he slapped Bane's cheek before moving onward. No matter how intimidating J was, I couldn't suppress the light giggle that bubbled up at the Jokers menacing yet seductive demeanour. He smiled at this.

"Last but not least…this is Mace," the Joker tapped the gun on his head as the man flinched at the cool metal.

J had reached the last henchman who was quite lean, yet not particularly attractive. He had short trimmed hair with broad shoulders and length legs.

J had taken advantage of Mace's physical attributes and kicked him in the pocket behind the knee, making him lose his balance and fall forward, as though he was kneeling toward me.

I stretched my legs out clumsily, looking up at the Joker who was bubbling in laughter at how amusing Mace now looked.

Now stepped back in front of the roughed-up men, J outstretched his arms and pointed over to me.

"And this is my prize, my Harley Quinn!" he exclaimed, bowing at my grand opening as the men proceeded to huff out greetings and salutations to the Jokers performance.

"But in all seriousness boys, you need to get back to work. I hope those days when I was rotting in Arkham didn't make you too soft now. Because I plan on fixing my broken brand name and cleaning up all of the mess you made with the last job. So get out back and start drawing up ideas. I expect multiple proposals and prospects by nightfall." The Joker began shouting out orders as the men walked off in single file, Caden's eyes briefly catching mine.

Then the Joker and I were left alone in the room. I didn't know what to do, how to act or what to say. This man really was a wild card, and his moods and actions were completely irregular and unanticipated, making me feel as though I were constantly walking on glass around him.

I began rubbing my hands together in attempts to stimulate J to move from his frozen standpoint and possibly introduce a civil conversation between us. J's presentation of his henchmen had confused me, counteracting the fact we had ended on such a nice note last night.

His back was facing me he and just as my mind skimmed potential icebreakers, J turned toward me and towered over the edge of the bed where I gawkily sat with my mouth slightly opened.

His hand moved toward my lowered face, his warm fingertips lightly skimming the bruises I assumed had tarnished my neck and danced around my collar bone. His hands traced up and down my cheek as he walked to the side of me. His fingers then trailed into my matted hair on the back of my head as I flinched at his touch on my exposed cut.

He brought his fingers back, revealing fresh crimson blood on the edges of his nails, which he then drew to my lips. Feeling his touch on my lips made me instantly drawn to him and his eccentric aroma that seemed to hang on him like mist.

"Let's get that cleaned up sweets," he drew his fingers from my lips and placed them in my palm, pulling me up from the mattress. I followed courteously behind him, reading and deciphering his tattoos splayed across his bare back.

As we approached the kitchen he patted a leather bar seat as I spun around in it gleefully whilst he ran the tap warm and began rifling through the cupboards underneath the sink.

He pulled out several first aid kits with syringes, gauze dressings, a variety of bandages and tapes, tweezers, antiseptics and painkillers. It was kind of sweet seeing a guy like him have little first aid boxes that help deal with minor cuts and bruises.

He then turned the tap off after rinsing through a towel, rolling it up into a ball, and cleaning the back of my head. This was a bearable pain, but as he then grabbed some cotton wool soaked in a harsh, clinical antiseptic wash, I gritted my teeth and bit the inside of my lip.

Once it was all over, he pulled up another bar seat to face me. As he analysed me with his gaze I could tell he didn't feel uneasy at the intensity of our current eye contact. I didn't mind it when he did it, though; it gave me an excuse to look back.

At the same time, J made me feel so conflicted. There were so many unsaid words and avoided conversations that left me so in the dark. I wanted to reach out to him, but the metaphysical barrier between us was dense and profuse. Such a big part of me yearned to tear it down brick by brick.

I bit my lip and broke my eyes to look down at my hands. The air grew thick with a sense of suspension and J lifted up my chin back to meet his gaze.

It all happened so quickly and before I had time to process it, J had pressed his lips against mine.

At first, it was soft and fleeting.

But when he pulled back, i was so flustered, all I could manage was a slight smile.

However, J did not smile back.

His face morphed into the menacing and intimidating façade he usually had painted onto his pastel face. He rigidly ran his hands through his hair as I scrunched my nose in confusion.

A thousand thoughts began swarming my mind and my eyes began searching his face for an answer. As I went to open my mouth J aggressively stood up, pushing his chair back with a screech against the kitchen tiles. He managed to shove me off his lap with rough intentions as I stumbled backwards against my seat, planting my hands behind me to steady myself.

As J stormed out the room, it was then that tears had begun falling freely from the corners of my eyes.

I no longer craved his touch, knowing the pain he could so easily inflict on me.

Knowing the pain that blossomed in my chest and made by heartache against my ribcage was only the start of what was to come…

* * *

 **REVIEWS!**

 _Guest: Thankyou so much for the kind words!  
_  
 _Bild: Love!  
_  
Jokerlover _: (love the name) Thanks a bunch, means a lot xx  
_  
 _Thequeenofpeace14: Thanks so much darling, your support fuels my writing!_


	8. Tensions

A few nights later and I was still emotionally and physically drained.

Mister J had been in and out of the hideout, skulking around me, averting any form of eye contact and engaging in the most minimal amount of conversation with me.

I felt like the literal embodiment of a stay at home housewife who would watch her fucked up husband randomly stumble through the doors at ridiculous hours, reeking of liquor, as he would flail into the bed next to me and ignore my entire existence.

I hated it, and currently, I loathed Mister J too. I was so angry that he would choose to make a move on me and then so obviously make a point of ignoring me. He had such a tendency to make me feel like a child who was constantly in the wrong and couldn't be reasoned with.

I sat on the edge of the kitchen counter, fumbling with my thumbs and thought about the outside world. One of the few conversations J and I had was basically laying down the house laws and it was not an enjoyable experience.

They ultimately entailed that I don't speak unless spoken too, (I especially do not converse with his henchmen), I don't argue, I don't contact anyone, I do whatever he tells me too, I cook and clean, and I don't go outside under any circumstances

It is quite literally almost worse than being In the Arkham cell because at least I wouldn't have the silent treatment from good people like Hayden and I didn't have to feel so utterly awkward all the time in J's presence.

I was brought back to reality when I heard distant birds chirping as the front door opened, knowing Mister J had just come home.

My blood had begun to boil at the thought of him being around me, but also relieved and almost thankful for him being around during daylight hours. It gave me a sense of safety, security and familiarity.

I wanted to approach him with all these thoughts I was having and provoke him to finally attempt to have a civil discussion with me. So I decided that enough was enough, hopped off the counter and moved out of the kitchen cautiously into the bedroom where J stood with his back facing me.

For a moment I was caught off guard as my heart pounded, not necessarily knowing how to break the tension between us. Luckily, I shuffled my feet uncomfortably loud enough for J to notice and flick his head toward me.

Our gaze fixated, as he took a double take as I stood there in one of his shirts that sat rather short, with my long blonde hair cascading over my shoulders in adorning waves.

"Harley…I didn't see you there." He purred toward me, almost apologetically.

"No bother Mister J, I just wanted to uh maybe have a quick chat with you. But only if you aren't busy or anything." I fumbled, looking down at my feet angrily knowing that my rage I felt in the kitchen was so easily neutralised by seeing him again.

Mister J took a seat, as he pushed back his green stray hairs that revealed his impeccable brown eyes that completely engulfed me and distracted me from his swift movements that left him holding his gun that now pointed directly at me.

"Alright Harley, shoot!" he exclaimed erupting into giggles as he mimicked the recoil of a firing weapon. In that second my heart definitely skipped a bit, as I hoped my expression stayed deadpan and serious, clearly unamused by his idea of a 'joke'. One could say I was almost desensitised to the consistent death threats.

However, J quickly noticed my lack of humour as he placed the gun on the coffee table and I sat down next to him, pushing my blonde hair behind me and crossing my arms across my chest, hoping he could tell that he was indeed in the bad books.

Before I had time to think about what I was going to say, words just spilt out of my mouth unwarranted, "Mister J, I'm unhappy"

That small sentence had definitely made him become at once serious. It was like he was lost for words, as though he only now realised that my feelings were never once considered this whole experience we had together.

I didn't exactly think Mister J would at all care, but for a fleeting moment, his expression reflected a sad and remorseful composition.

 **JOKER POV**

Her words had definitely struck me harder than I expected. I wasn't event expecting those words to come out. I mean where the fuck did that even come from!

I haven't even spoken to the stupid girl, and yes although I kissed her she surely wouldn't have expected me to suddenly turn into some kind of lovey-dovey emotional wreck that talks about feelings and all that stupid shit?

I was possibly over thinking this whole thing, but It was certainly an unusual moment where the Joker didn't even know what to do! Honestly, who have I even become and it seriously made me question the impact of having this girl around.

Honestly, I don't do this whole commitment to other people and I never had the responsibility of another person's life in my hands. Everyone around me was so easily disposable and could be thrown away at an instance, but for some reason, Harley was like a disease you couldn't shake.

She seemed to cling to me, to my subconscious and cloud my mind when I wasn't around her.

Maybe it was why I was looking for reasons to get out of the hideout and get back into the game so quickly after the last job. Maybe I was looking for distractions? A reason to not see her and face up to the reality of this situation, because surely she would need to know the truth eventually and I don't think I could let her live knowing it.

Time was passing too quickly and there was an awkward tension lingering between Harley and me, as I felt her gaze pinpoint mine and I felt repulsed by this entire situation.

"Well, what the fuck do you want me to do about It?" I snapped out, as I internally punched myself for being so insensitive and easily lashing out. I knew my words would upset her, as it was confirmed by Harley dropping her green eyes to the floor.

"Just leave It, I'm sorry for bringing it up, it was stupid of me," Harley threw back defensively.

"No sweets wait," I reached out and grabbed her hand just in time for me to pull her back onto the mattress.

"Yes?" she cocked her head.

"Whats wrong?"

"I feel so lost right now, you are the only person I know right now, and with you constantly going out and keeping me out of the loop I feel worthless and a waste of space to you. I think you should tell me all about my past and let me leave. You don't need me hanging around here, you don't seem to need anyone at all. I think It's for the best if I just go." Harley had suddenly erupted into a waterfall of tears as soon as she had begun to speak, and I knew she felt so vulnerable letting me see her like this.

"What the fu-" was my initial reaction. I couldn't help myself but react badly to her sudden confessions because of how much it made me uncomfortable and want to instantly wipe that look right off her face through means of pain.

How dare she start demanding things from me? I had let her into my house, given her everything she could possibly need to survive in this type of world and she throws it all off because I'm not always home?

"Harley we aren't exactly living the 'domestic dream' right now!"

"I'm not asking for a normal life J! I'm asking for some fucking reason, but even a basic and humane conversation seems nearly impossible with you!" She aggressively spat back at me.

"You can't have that Harley, god dammit you are so naive and you act like a little girl throwing a tantrum over absolutely nothing! You need to put up and fucking shut up and deal with this kind of life you have now. We don't have any luxuries anymore and you chose that the second you opened my door back in Arkham."

"I was trying to help you J but trust me I wish I had stayed in that cell and never took one step closer to you, you absolute asshole!"

I gritted my teeth and bit my lip so hard blood had begun pooling on my tongue. My palms were shaking with rage and I could feel the corners of my mouth tug as I let out a pang of cackles and laughter.

It was my only reaction to seeing Harley so obviously disgruntled and it actually entertained and intrigued me.

The way he eyes twitch and her brows furrow.

How she flicks her hair and crosses her arms.

The way her jaw clenches and pupils dilate when they look at me with such anger.

"Big words for a small girl," was all I could make out through the giggles that surpassed my lips.

"I swear to god J I will leave and you will never see me again if you don't start talking right now."

Her threat made me on edge and I enjoyed the rush of adrenaline I felt when she spoke to me like that and it made me question, did I really want her to leave?

Sure I had thought about killing her quite a few times and she really pushed me to my limit, but in some unusual way she seemed like more of an asset than a liability to me. Would there be a way to let her in on my world, show her the ropes and truly make her my own Harley Quinn?

On the other hand, did that mean I would have to tell her the truth about how she ended up in Arkham? I surely couldn't keep avoiding her inquisition into her past but I really didn't know how she would take any of it, nor if she wanted to stick around after It was all revealed. It was time to make a decision.

"I'll tell you everything you want to know about yourself. But always remember one thing sweets,"

"Whats that Mister J?" she bit her lip in anticipation.

"That I own you."

* * *

 **Hey Fam i know its been a while but i've been so so busy recently and now i'm trying to get back into the swing of things here! I really do need your support though, so if you are enjoying the story and want to see how it all pans out (and how Harley got into Arkham) please let me know! Thank you lots of love xxxx**


End file.
